TRY OUT
by sortrop
Summary: Keributan kakak beradik Isadora dan Quigley Quagmire hanya karena buku matematika! Siapa yang bisa disalahkan? Rumput yang bergoyang? Salahkan saja Try Out yang menjelang.


**HOLLA! Ini fic ASOUE pertama saya, jadi please be gentle...**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, bahasa gaul, lawak garing.**

**Read and Review, please, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Aku kalut. Amat sangat kalut. Buku latihan matematikaku hilang secara misterius. Mana besok Try Out matematika lagi. Bisa mampus aku!

"QUIGLEY!" aku berteriak ke seantero rumah. Bodo amat mau nanti ada tetanggga yang marah-marah. Ini urgen banget hellauw? Besok TO mate dan aku belum belajar sama sekali. Yakali aku sudah ngerti semua materi, yakali ENGGAK! Hitung-hitungan yang rumit-rumit tidak pernah menjadi keahlianku.

Eit—TUNGGU! Jangan tatap aku seakan aku bolos ke UKS tiap jam pelajaran matematika!

Please, lah, aku bolos ke kantin, keles -_-

Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa juga. Tidak bisa menyalahkan guruku yang rada korslet itu dan tidak bisa menyalahkan pelajaran matematika itu sendiri. Memang akunya yang lemot. Tapi, aku memang bukan matematikawan, aku penulis.

"QUIGLEY BUDEK!" aku berteriak sekali lagi pada saudara kembarku di kamarnya. Yang dipanggil malah asyik menatap layar komputer dan memunggungiku. Sialan! Aku dikacangin. Mengangkat tanganku, aku bersiap untuk menggeplak kepalanya sekeras mungkin. Eh tapi, kekerasan tidak menyelesaikan masalah, betul? Dan marah-marah hanya membuat seribu urat sarafmu putus seketika (ini serius! Sana, gugelan dulu, atau tanya Bing, atau wikipedia, atau cobain marah-marah dulu gih). Jadi aku hanya menoel pundakknya. Dengan satu gerakan mulus Quigley memutar kursinya lalu menatapku kebingungan. Akhirnya aku sadar kalau dari tadi si cunguk satu ini ternyata pakai headset. Aku memutar bola mataku dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Pardon me?" tanyanya melepas sebelah headsetnya.

"Gaya lo pardon me, pardon me,! Gue manggilin dari tadi, tauk," aku memekik kesal.

"Oh, manggilin, maap yak, gue nggak denger, hehe" dia nyengir kuda innocent.

"Ya iyalah, lo kan pake headset!"

Quigley melihat headsetnya dan dengan tampang idiot menjawab, "Oh, iya, hehehehe."

Bener deh, kalau bukan karena kondisi urgen nan kepepet macam sekarang, mungkin aku akan ketawa guling-gulingan di lantai melihat tingkah abangku ini. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya tertawa. Aku menatapnya horor.

"Emang ngapa sih, Iz? Tampang lu udah kaya gelambir Ronny Dozer. Lu bete kenapa sih?"

"ARGHHH!" aku setengah teriak setengah menggeram setengah mendengus dan setengah ngeden. "Buku mate gue! Buku mate gua! Buku mate gue!"

Quigley mulai berdiri saat aku mulai jungkir balik ke seluruh penjuru kamar coretmandicoret tidurnya. "Oke, Isadora, sabar... sabar... marah-marah cuman bikin seribu urat saraf putus, sekarang ceritain pelan-pelan apa yang terjadi pada buku mate lo. Oke... oke... mari buat tesis terlebih dahulu."

Quigley mendudukkanku di tepi kasurnya, lalu dia duduk di pangkuanku— eh engga deng, dia duduk di sampingku. "Perlu gue ambilin minum dulu?" tanyanya.

Aku terenyuh, baru kali ini doang nih dia manis begini. Dari aku, dia, dan Duncan masih berupa jabang bayi belum pernah tuh dia nawarin apa-apa. "Boleh, deh, sekalian bawain beng-beng, tiramisu coklat di kulkas, sama ambilin hape gue yah, please..."

PLAK!

"Ngelunjak lu, baru ditawarin gitu doang. Udah deh kaga jadi ambilin minumnya," pekik Quigley pundung. Aku meraba jidatku yang ditepok dengan telapak tangannya. Duhh. Sakit borrr.

"Bilang aja emang lo basa-basi doang, kaga mau ngambilin dari awal."

Dia mencubit hidungku, aku meringis. "Yaudah, emang buku lo ilang di mana?"

"Kalau gue tahu, yakali gue nanya elu," lagi-lagi aku memutar mataku.

Dia menepok jidatnya, "Gue salah kasih pertanyaan. Gini deh, di mana terakhir lo taro bukunya."

"Di kamar lo, Quig. Makanya gue ke sini."

"Hmm," dia menggaruk dagunya. "Menarik. Jadi, lo naro buku di kamar gue dan tiba-tiba nggak ada gitu? Misterius banget."

Haduhhhh, Quigley, "Udah lo cari belom?"

"Belom," dia menggeleng.

"Terus?"

"Terus?"

"Ya terus CARI dong! Jangan-jangan buku gue lo erem lagi udah kaya telur ayam."

Sambil mendesah Quigley langsung meng-scan seisi kamarnya. Dasar cowok, sih, sanggup tinggal di kamar yang lebih tepat di bilang kapal pecah. Baju kotor tergantung di balik pintu, seprei kusut kemana-mana, kaset game komputer yang bertumpuk di pojok ruangan, dan kolor-kolor bekas bererakan di lantai. Kolor—ya ampun! Parah banget. Mataku langsung terarah pada persegi panjang bersampul hitam yang tertutup kolor sebagian. Aku merinding. Hati sanubariku mengatakan bahwa apa yang selama ini kucari-cari berada di bawah kolor jahanam Quigley. Buru-buru aku menyingkirkan kolor itu dengan kakiku. Dan berbaring lemah tak bernyawa di situ: seonggok buku tulis kucel.

"BUKU MATE-KU!" aku berlutut menengadahkan kepala ke langit-langit, meniru teriakan anak kecil di iklan Mie Sedap.

PLAK!

Quigley menabokku dengan sebuah buku yang langsung kubalas dengan tatapan marah. "Dasar Ratu Drama! Udah lebay gitu salah lagi, ck."

Hah? Seketika kuambil buku itu serta buku yang ada di lantai. Mereka identik. Sampulnya sama. Kemudian, aku membuka halaman per halaman. Dan melemaslah badanku mengetahui buku yang ada di bawah kolor isinya cheat GTA dan Harvest Moon semua.

Aku nyengir, memeluk buku mateku yang asli dengan erat di depan dada. "Wah, makasih banyak, Quigley ganteng... aku amat sangat mencintaimu."

Kukecup pipi kirinya dan langsung ngacir ke kamarku. Sedetik kemudian kudengar erangan dan ringisan Quigley Quagmire.

"ISABEL—EH—ISADORA—KAMPREEEETTTT! EWWWWW"

**.FIN.**


End file.
